ohayou_ibarahimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Misato
is a character in the Ohayou, Ibarahime manga. She is a third-year in middle school and Tetsu's younger sister. History Ryo Misato was born to Toru and Akira Misato as the middle child of three siblings. Her older brother, Tetsu, was born three years before her, and her younger sister, Suzu, was born five years after her. As a child, Ryo would often accompany Tetsu and Chihiro to play and go out of "tests of courage" and explore hunted areas, though she was always very scared to do so. She also developed a crush on Chihiro around that time. When Ryo was seven years old, her mother got into a car accident and ended up in a coma. This hit their family very hard, and Tetsu took upon it himself to do most of the housework and took on a mother-role to take of Ryo and Suzu. He would do their hair, play with them and cook all the meals for them. When she was in elementary school, Ryo wanted to help Tetsu by cooking, but it ended horribly as the food got burned. She thought that she could just copy him and lift some burden off his shoulders. After seeing his sisters' desperate faces, Tetsu decided to quit his soccer team and began working even harder for their sake. Ryo went on to middle school and ended up with great grades. Before the start of the series, she is seen studying for her entrance exams to enroll at a high school. She also has hopes of beginning to work part-time when she starts high school so she can help her family. Appearance Ryo is a teenage girl of an average build and above average height, as she is even taller than Tetsu. She also has a beauty-mark that sits on around her collarbone. She has short, nape-length peach hair with middle-parted bangs and amber-colored eyes. She later decides to grow her hair out to which she is seen with shoulder-length hair in a bobbed hairstyle. She inherited most of her looks from her mother. Personality As a child, Ryo was sweet and acted like a young girl her age; very energetic, cheerful and curious. She was quite similar to her younger sister, Suzu, at the time. Chihiro noted that like her older brother, she was a crybaby, emotional, and easily scared. As she grew up, Ryo developed a much more level-headed, calm and serious personality. She often keeps a neutral face, does not show many emotions and is quite fearless. She throws blunt and ironic remarks here and there with a poker face. She doesn't like to admit when she is wrong and can be considered stubborn, impulsive and straightforward. However, she is very sincere and will apologize for her mistakes when she has the chance to. Ryo also is painfully honest and does have a bit of a temper and when she is angry, as she is noted to be very scary and compared to the devil. But she can also be very emotional, especially in regards to her family and Tetsu's sacrifices for her. She cares for her family deeply, in which she never backs down on any obstacle she faces because she wants to be involved in the lives of the people she cares about. When she is in Chihiro's presence, she is extremely nervous and flustered, in contrast to her usual demeanor. However, Chihiro is the only person she shows this side too. Story Volume 1: The Awakening Volume 2: The Uninvited Volume 3: The Suffering Volume 4: The Moving Forward Volume 5: Ties That Bind Volume 6: Sweet Dreams Relationships Gallery Trivia *According to Tetsu, Ryo is an "adorable klutz"; she trips flat on the ground all the time and when she cooks, she accidentally mixes up the sugar and salt. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters